Inazuma Eleven, New Love
by M33sha
Summary: Burn finds out that his best friend loves him! Then he meets a ssmall creature that makes his life a little bit more chaotic. Pairings BrunXFemGazel and more! Changes the plot of the story, so i'm sorry if it's inconvenient .
1. New love

I do not own the Inazuma Eleven series or characters.

Burn walked through the halls of Aliea academy. Hands in his pocket, looking down at the floor angrily, as if he's trying to get some of his anger out on it.

"Why can't I get that single move right?" He muttered under his breath, closing his eyes and then squeezing his fists in his pockets, but then wincing as he uncurled his fists and looked at the bruises that were starting to form.

He sighed as he looked at the other injuries he had received form his 'special training', (as he liked to call it). His shirt was torn in various places, exposing his toned muscles, (not that he minded), his arms were covered in black and blue bruises, his lip was bleeding and his knee was cut.

…..But he was feeling just fine, because he knew that by tomorrow his new move would be completed, and that Prominence would be the best team in the universe. He chuckled at the thought, but then winced as his throat was hurting from all the shouting he did at his team mates. He didn't mean to be mean at them, but he just wanted what was best for them. But they will forgive, they always forgave him.

Anyway, right now he was thinking abut having a nice hot showe BAM! He fell flat on his back side, wincing as he did. He then turned his head upwards to shout at the person who did this…...until he saw Gazel in the same that he was in, and that she had a very, very worried look on her face, but then saw her face quickly change to happiness.

"Oh Burn" She said as she hugged him, "You're alright". She then let go of him, looked him lovingly in the eyes…..and slapped him across the face…hard.

Burn had a look of shock on his face. First of all, Gazel had hugged him, then she acted like she cared about him, and then she slaps him across the face!...He decided it must be that time of month , but that didn't stop him from giving her a piece of his mind.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" He screamed in her face, his left cheek a nice shade of red.

"YOU IDIOT!" She shouted back louder, "YOU'VE BEEN IN THE TRAINING ROOM FOR NEARLY 7 HOURS!" She had tears streaming down her face. She then said to him "everyone was looking for you, they were all worried about you". She then said in a quieter voice, "I was worried about you". She then proceeded to cry in her hands, not wanting her rival to see her crying.

Burn was shocked and confused. Shocked because he was actually in the training room for 7 hours? That has got to be some kind of record for him. But also confused, she said that everyone was worried for him, but did she say that she was worried for him after that? That couldn't be true. They were enemies, they were rivals, they were….just…friends?

All these thoughts were running through Burns head, but he quickly thought up of something to say.

"I was just training a little". That was all he could say before Gazel interrupted him.

"Burn that wasn't training", she said, sobbing hard, "Th-that was torture, Heat s-said that you w-were killing yourself ju-just for th-this stupid move!" She then hugged Burn again, wetting his shirt with her tears.

Burn just sat there, frowning. He didn't know that Gazel cared abut him that much. He always thought that they were the best of rivals, but this made him think differently.

He put his hands on her shoulders, and pushed her away slightly, so that he could look looked into her eyes. They were all puffy from the crying.

"Gazel, I'm fine, look, most of the bloods dried by now", he said, smirking and chuckling. Gazel looked at him, she wanted to scold him, but she just couldn't. That damn smirk always got to her. That's one of the things that she loved about him, but of course, she will never tell him that…..yet.

She then started to laugh as well, thinking that even Burn wouldn't kill himself over a new move. She then thought to herself that maybe she should think of a new move,

But looking at Burns injuries, she thought that maybe she should think about it another time.

Gazel was just going to offer to help him clean up until Burn suddenly kissed her, full on the mouth, At first, she just stared at him, eyes full open, ordering her brain to tell her what the hell was going on, but then she started to get lost in the kiss, and started to kiss back, putting her hands in Burns hair, while Burn moved Gazel to onto his lap, then put his hands on her back, pushing more into the kiss.

After about 25 secs, Burn pulled away, much to Gazel disappointment. But them he rose to his feet, picking up Gazel with him as well. That's when Gazel noticed his muscles through his torn shirt, and blushed like crazy.

Burn then set Gazel onto her feet and slung his arm over her shoulder.

"Sooo, do you wanna go out with me to dinner after I cleaned myself up a bit?" He asked with a bit of confidence in his voice and a big smirk on his face.

Gazel then blushed redder than she did before, but then decided to play about a bit with Burn first.

"How about I help you clean up, we can have dinner with everyone else after we found them all, and then maybe I'll think about it?" Gazel said with a smirk and a hint of red on her cheeks.

Burn looked at her with a look of amazement, not knowing that Gazel, out of anyone, would agree to help clean him up. Although she didn't say yes to go out with him, she actually wanted to spend some time with him, after he kissed her out of the blue.

He quickly shook his head, and then looked towards Gazel with a bigger smirk than before." That could work" He said.

Gazel just sighed and smiled .Then she pulled him by the shirt and gave him a kiss. Burn was surprised at first, but then picked her up and leaned her across the wall with her legs around his waist. Gazel gave a smirk of her own and pushed Burn away." I think we should really get your wounds checked out first and tell everyone that you're fine before we do anything else" She whispered in Burns ear.

Burn pouted playfully, but then sighed. "Yeah I guess your right. Lets tell everyone first and then we can sort out my wounds out while we do something else as well" He looked at Gazel with a suggested look and a smirk.

Gazel just rolled her eyes and put her head in Burns shoulder and mumbled "Maybe if you're good".

Burns smiled and then picked up Gazel bridal style and started walking. Gazel was blushing like crazy, but soon settled down and just enjoyed the ride.

But something was still bugging Gazel.

"Hey Burn?" Gazel asked with her eyebrows in a questionable position.

"Yes babe?" Burn said with a bit of play fullness in his voice.

"When will I see that new move of yours?"

Burn thought about it, and then answered "Well, how about this, my team and your team have a match in 2 days time. I think that it will be ready by then"

Gazel was unsure about this. She didn't want Burn killing himself harder for the next two days, trying to perfect this new move.

Burn, as if reading Gazel's mind, looked at her sincerely and said "Don't worry babe, I'll take it easy. I can just imagine it now. It'll be able to go through any hissatsu technique that takes it on, and it'll just keep evolving like my Atomic Flare" Burn said, imagining it in his head.

Gazel just giggled and said "Don't get to cocky, I don't want to damage your confidence when I win" She looked like she had won already with the smirk she was wearing.

Burn just chuckled and kissed Gazel, but softly this time. Gazel smiled, and kissed back, knowing that she and Burn would last forever.


	2. New friend

The Next Day (not really, just 4:23am).

Burn woke up franticly with a shout, his eyes darting around the room, cold sweat dripping from his face. He quickly shoved the covers to the floor and ran out of bed to switch the light of.

Once the light was on, he did a quick search of his room, picking up all the clothes off the floor and looking under them, (his room is messy, not really messy, but messy). He then proceeded to check all the cupboards in his, and was glad to find everything untouched.

He sighed, and then looked at the clock. It read 4:31. 'I really need to get to sleep', he thought to himself. He needed to wake up in the next 3 hours and continue his training. And then he and Gazel would be going out on a date.

….Ok so it's not really a date. Y' know, just the whole of his team and Gazel's team going out for something to eat. He always wondered why Reize's or Desarm's team never went out. (btw, in my fanfic, Reize is a girl).Is it because there training to get stronger, or because there not allowed out. Burn shrugged, he'll just ask them if they want to come.

Then his mind started to wonder about Gazel. It was just yesterday that they admitted their love for one another. He really couldn't wait to see her, but what can he do? It's not like he can go to her room at this time of night. Burn just huffed, 'life is so not fair'.

He decided he should get back t 'sniffle'. WAIT A MINUTE…WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT? Burn quickly looked, did he hear someone sniffle? WAIT A MINUTE…his dream went just like this, or rather, his nightmare.

'Sniffle'. There it was again. Where was it coming from! Burn heard it once more, and found a small shadow showing from the balcony, (in my story, Burn has a balcony). It looked like the monster form his nightmare, only He had spotter IT…..and it didn't look at all threatening.

So Burn mustered up his courage, and quietly tip toed from his cupboard to the balcony. He figured that he should arm him self, just in case. So he looked around his room, but all he could find was his soccer ball. He figured he could Atomic Flare this guy's ass, so he took the ball in one hand, and quietly tip toed to the balcony.

He peered through the window, checking to see if that thing was still there. And there it was, but Burn couldn't exactly see it, since its back was facing him, and it was hunch WHAT THE HELL! This thing was really starting to freak him out.

The whole thing looked as red as his hair, with something sticking out of his but, it looks like it's got an arrow at the end…..IS THAT A TAIL!...Burn was really starting to get scared. The more closer he got, the more that THING started to resemble that monster in his nightmare.

And if he remembered his nightmare correctly, then the things sticking out of its back are….WINGS? Burn was really tempted to get Kira Hitomiko, but he was really interested to see what this thing was.

He carefully opened the see- through doors. "Damn it" he whispered, looking at his doors. He was suppose to oil them yesterday, but he had completely forgot about them and continued on with his training.

He peered into the darkness, where that thing was. It was staring right at him, those golden orbs staring right into his.

….It he was correct, the next thing that would happen is that that THING would blow fire right at him. Burn got ready to do his Atomic Flare. He noticed that the thing started to cower, moving more back into the darkness, and that it started to cry again. Burn almost felt sorry for it.

"ATOOMIIIC FLARE!"…He couldn't stand to see the little thing crying, or hurt, even if that little thing did look like that monster that nearly killed him in his nightmare, so he changed the direction of his shot to a nearby lamppost near his balcony. The ball hit with a big band, and flames danced around it, casing part of the darkness to flame a wonderful bright red.

Burn then landed near the monster, knowing that it wouldn't hurt him, because if it wanted to it would have.

Burn then tried to touch the strange creature, but it moved more back and started to make whimpering noises. "Hey, come on little guy, I ain't gunna hurt ya"Burn said soothingly.

The creature, alarmed at first quickly retreated back, but when it saw the huge grin on Burns face, he slowly went towards the hand.

Burn gasped as the creature came out of the darkness .It looked like a…..lizard…or a…..dra…..gon?

It stood on all fours, its claws blunt, and its wings the perfect size for its miniature-medium body, (it's not small, but it's close to a medium size). Its snout was curved, and its mane (the hair at the top of its head), was a beautiful bright pink. It looked like it was combed to the side. Its ears were bending downwards, (like a dog when it's sad), and just in front of them were two blunt like horns were seen poking out of them. Its bright golden eyes were shining bright, (but not as bright as Burns), mostly because it looked like it was ready to cry.

But Burn thought that the most beautiful thing about it was its scales. Though they were not developed that much, they were shining a beautiful and enchanting fiery red.

Burn was staring at the dragon with amazement, but he quickly shook his head when he saw the 'lizard' move closer to him.

Burn fell on his bottom as he tried to scurry away form it. 'Wait a minute!' Burn shouted in his head. 'Why am I moving away, this thing is AWESOME!'?' He quickly got on his knees and stuck his hand to stroke it. "Come on little guy, it's freezing out here, I'll bring ya inside where it's warm". Burn then grinned at the creature.

The creature was shocked when Burn fell back wards, but then smiled timidly when he got back up. The creature slowly went to Burns hand, and snuggled into it.

Burn smirked, and then carefully grabbed the creature into both his hands. The creature was just a little bigger then both his palms put together. The creature looked at him with I smile, and Burn smiled back.

He scooped the creature like 'lizard' into his arm, and used the other to tickle its stomach as he rose. The creature like dragon giggled.

Burn then went inside and closed the doors. He sat on his bed, and set down the lizard like creature. "Well little guy, I've got some questions to ask you" Burn said while stroking its hair. The creature yelped, as if saying 'go right ahead'.

Burn grinned and then started to ask. "First of all, and I don't wanna be rude, but WHAT are you?" Burn had a clue of what it was, but he just wanted to make sure.

The 'lizard' tilted its head, as if trying to tell Burn the answer. It looked around the room, trying to find the something that will probably help. Its eyes widened as it saw some sketches on Burns desk. It jumped of the bed, and ran up to the desk. It used the handles of the cupboards to get to the top, and started to nugde its head towards the sketches.

Burn was confused at first, but when he saw the 'lizard' climbing his desk, his curiosity got the better of him, and he decided to see what the creature was trying to say.

But all he saw was his sketches of him, and his new move. "That's just my new move" he said. He couldn't help but boast to his new 'friend'. "It's this move that block and go through any hissatsu technique. First, I have to put all my power into my legs, then jump and strike the bal HEY! I GOT IT!" Burn said, accidentally scaring his new friend. "Hehe…sorry". Burn grinned sheepishly. "I was just thinking, in about 2 days, im having a match. Maybe I can show you then. Y' know, it's better to watch then to tell"

The dragon smiled and then nodded its head at him. But it still nudged is head at one of the sketches. Burned looked and saw it was a picture of him with a dragon roaring in the background. "Yep that's me! Look how good I look" Burn slowed down his speech as he realized what his friend was trying to tell him.

Burn stared at his friend or 'his dragon' in shock. Was it trying to tell him that it's a dragon?

The dragon, as if reading his mind, jumped up and down as if saying yes.

Burn stared at him, and then faced downwards. The dragon couldn't see his face because Burns bangs were covering his face, his hands in fists. The dragon thought that Burn was angry because a dragon was messing up his sketches. He got really confused and scared at what happened next.

Burns suddenly pumped both his fists upwards and faced his face to the ceiling while shouting happily "ALTIGHT! MY VERY OWN DRAGON! WAAHHHHOOOOO!" He then started to march around the room while pumping each fist in the air at different times.

He then started to calm down when he notices the dragon staring at him weirdly. "Hehe, sorry…got a little carried away then". Burn flashed a grin at the dragon. "Alright, next question, and once more, please don't be offended". Burn said as he picked up his dragon and sat on the bed. "Are you a girl or a boy?"

The dragon tilted his head side ways for a few seconds, and then shook his head.

"….Alright…..lets take a different approach". Burn then put his hand on his chin, thinking of how to phrase the question. He then snapped his fingers. "I got it. Are you a boy?" He asked slowly, just in-case the dragon might not understand him.

The dragon stared at him with wide eyes, and then it started growling at Burn. Burn, surprised by the action, fell of the bed and landed on his back He opened his eyes to see the dragon looking at him, though not as viscously as before, it still looked at him with its brows furrowed.

Burn quickly stood up and quickly apologized. "Gomen, Gomen, I didn't know". Burn put his hand behind hid head and rubbed his head and he laughed nervously. "So, im guessing you're a girl?" The said dragon nodded her head eagerly.

Burn nodded his head. "Alright, next questi 'YAWN'". Burn yawned and then rubbed his eyes. He looked at the clock and saw that it read 5:12am. Burn then decided that it was probably best to get some sleep. But then he looked down at his new pet dragon…..where would it sleep?

"…uuummmm….there's no where you can really sleep" Burn said while looking round the room. He couldn't let the poor thing sleep on the floor."…your just going to have to sleep with me" Burn said with a grin.

The dragon nodded its head eagerly and started to run to the right side of the bed. "Nu uh huuh" Burn said while picking up the dragon. The dragon put on a really confused face. "Sorry, but you can't sleep on that side. If someone came in, they'll completely freak out" Burn said with a solemn look on his face. But then he grinned, "That's why you're sleeping behind me".

The dragons face changes from confusion to happiness. (The doors on the right side of the bed, so when burn sleeps on the right side, the dragon will be behind him, and he's really small compared to Burn so they won't see him).

Burn grinned and set his dragon on the left side of the bed. He then lied down on the right, carefully trying not to squish his dragon.

The yelped then yawned, snuggling into Burns chest. Burn just smiled and pulled her closer, stroking her mane.

Burns eyes started to get heavier, so he got the covers off the floor, and covered them both with it. He then looked over hid dragon, and said good night to her before he went to sleep.

"Good night….I'll always keep you safe….I promise". Burn then drifted into his wonderful 2 hour sleep.


	3. The next day

Burn eyes fluttered open because of the suns ray coming in from the window. He rubbed his eyes, and then got up…well…he TRIED to get up, but he felt something on his chest, something small. He remembered the events of last night…or really 2 hours ago.

He rubbed his eyes once more as he checked the time. It read 7:36am. He sighed, he figured that missing 30 minutes of his training wasn't that bad.

He carefully removed her (the dragon) from his chest, and put her gently put her on the bed."…I think I have time for a shower" Burn murmured.

He then got a low white t-shirt out (quarter sleeves) and a pair of black baggy pants. He figured that he would wear black trainers from yesterday. He went to bottom cupboards and got some underwear out.

He then started to strip in his bedroom, then stuck a towel around his waist, and held a towel in his hands for his hair.

He took a look at his dragon sleeping peacefully on the bed, and figured that no-one would come to his room this early in the morning. And with that, he went into his shower.

(34 minutes later)

Burn sighed happily as he got out of the bathroom, 'I really needed that' Burn thought to himself. He looked over onto his bed, only to find out that his little pet dragon jumping around on it. It looked she was very eager to see the outside world.

Burn, as if understanding why she's all hyped up said, "Hey! Hey! Calm down! I gotta get dressed first". Although the dragon was saddened by this, she nodded her head, as if to say she understood, and faced the balcony, allowing Burn to get his 'privacy',

Burn just chuckled and said "Hey, ya don't need to turn around, we're all just friends here". Burn just grinned when she turned her head around and flashed a smile at him, and then continued to jump on the bed, not paying a single notice to him.

Burn then continued to get dressed at a moderate pace…..until he heard foot steps and voices that sounded like Heat and Nepper. "Captain, everyone's waiting for you on the field", Heat said kindly through the other side of the door. Burn frowned when he had heard that. 'Why did he call me captain? I thought I told them to call me by my normal name', (which was Burn).

Burn quickly finished getting dressed and ran over to the bed. "Uuummmm….give me a minute guys!" Burn shouted nervously to his friends. "Ohhhh, what am I going to do?" Burn picked up his pet dragon and looked around the room, trying to find a good and safe place to hide her.

He the decided to hide her under his bed. Just as he was getting down onto his knees, he heard his team once more.

"Uuuuhhhh…captain, is everything alright in there?" Nepper asked awkwardly, while looking at Heat for an answer. Heat just shrugged his shoulders, mouthing 'im not sure'.

Burn growled to himself, he was really getting annoyed at Heat and Nepper. 'Gosh, are they dumb or something? Did they forget my name all of a sudden?'" Yeah, I'll be out in a few" Burn answered to his team mates once again.

Burn then quickly remembered the task at hand, and softly put his pet dragon under the bed. The dragon was scared and confused by this sudden action, so she roared at him, (like a baby dragon roar), and climbed out of his hands and onto the floor.

"They might freak when they see you," Burn said softly to her. The dragon at first was reluctant, but then smiled and nodded her head and scurried under the bed.

Burn then proceeded to get up, but on the way, he pulled the wire to his lamp and it came crashing to the floor, spreading sharp pieces of the lamp all over. "Damnit" Burn swore to himself. He then walked slowly to his door, careful not to step on any of the pieces and cause any more mess…..until his feet got tangled into some clothes and he fell onto his wardrobe, (the ones that are half the size of a big one) causing it to fall, as well as himself under the wardrobe, onto the floor with a loud bang and a cry from Burn, (like a surprised kind of shout).

His dragon peeked from under the bed, (because the sheets were over lapping on the bed and it fell to the floor) to what had happened. She saw bits of sharp pieces on the floor and a lot of clothes lying about.

She looked around the room some more and gasped at what she saw. She saw the back of Burn trapped under a wardrobe, and it looked like bits of pieces were stuck into his arm. She then quickly ran from under the bed and up to Burn, trying to push the wardrobe of him, (even though she knew she couldn't she tried).

Outside Burns Door

Heat and Nepper heard what was described as a mini squawk inside the room, and Nepper instantly had something to say about that. "Captain must have a lady in there" Nepper said while he nudged heat with his elbow. Heat just replied with a giggle and a hand over his mouth.

They then turned around to give their captain some 'private time' with his 'lady' until they heard a crash from the other side of the door. Heat and Nepper glanced at each other nervously and was unsure about what to do. They then decided to go down to Hitomiko's room and fetch her. They were about 25 steps away from the door, (they were walking fast), when they heard a loud bang from what sounded like their captains room.

Heat and Nepper both gasped and ran up to Burns door. They both looked at each other determinedly, and with a yell, they ran into Burns room, ready to save their captain from whoever made that crash and bang, not knowing what else was in there.

Meanwhile, in Burns room

"AH SHIT" Burn swore. He looked at the wardrobe that was currently squishing his body. He closed one of his eyes as he felt blood seeping from his forehead onto his eye and winced as he felt something sharp digging into his arm in numerous places. He tried to het uo, but all that did was make burn fall onto his back, and make the pieces dig into his back.

He made a look of confusion as he heard a small gasp and light but hurried footstep coming to him. He then realized that it was his pet dragon. "No, no stay under the bed, STAY UNDER THE BED" Burn whispered loudly, emphasising the last 4 words so that his pet dragon might understand. Even though his back was towards the dragon, he could kind of feel and low thump, indicating that the dragon was hitting her head against the draw.

Burn just groaned with annoyance, and tried to push the draw of him, which resulted in pushing ghis back into the carpet, and into the pieces that were already logded into his back, making more blood come out.

"YYYAAAAAAHHH!"

Burn snapped his head towards the door. That sounds a lot like- "W-WAIT GUYS, DON'T COME IN! Ummmmm IM NOT DECEENT!" Burn shouted desperately, but it was no use.

The door slid open and in came Heat and Nepper...


	4. And the day still continues

Heat and Nepper just stood there, shocked. There was Burn, under a draw, bleeding to death, and the thing that was seemingly responsible for it was poking its head out from behind Bu- Oh no, wait, it wasn't. NOW it was in front of Burn, growling at Heat and Nepper.

"You try to help Burn up, and I'll handle that THING" Nepper said to Heat with a serious face. Heat was unsure about this. What if this thing injures Nepper as well? Nepper looked over to Heat, and as if reading his mind, he flashed a smirk and gave a thumbs up and said "Don't worry, I can handle myself".

Heat was still unsure, but then saw that the captain was ready to lose conscious. "…..Alright, but don't you go spilling blood like its Halloween", even though it sounded like a joke, Heat had a serious face on.

Nepper nodded and faced towards the thing and Burn. "Ready?" Heat nodded his head. "GO!" Nepper lunged towards Burns cricket bat, (that was chucked by the door last night by Burn), and swung it like a golf person, being careful not to hit Burn in the process. The dragon was just as fast, she quickly dodged out the way and jumped up onto the bat. Nepper at first was surprised by the sudden action, but then furrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth as he swung the bat wildly, smashing Burns pictures of him and his team, present and when they were young, (not purposely). The dragon squawked in fear, holding tightly onto the bat.

While Nepper was going crazy with the bat, Heat quickly ran over to Burn and slowly lifted up the draw, (slowly because it was a heavy draw). He chucked away and then kneeled down to Burn and helped him up. "BURN! BURN YOU OKAY!" Heat asked franticly, trying to help his captain limp towards the door. It looked like Burn was going to lose conscious any second now.

Burn slowly opened his eyes, "Wait, don't hurt her, she's my friend" Burn said slowly, showing that he was indeed going to faint. He pushed Heat away softly, then tried to walk towards where Nepper and the dragon were, but then collapsed to his knees. Heat quickly knelt near his captain and helped him up.

"Burn come on! Me and Nepper will handle this!" Heat said, trying to keep his friend away that thing and Nepper. Heat the saw Burns eyelid starting to close. "NO! NO COME ON BURN!" Heat could fell Burn go limp. He quickly looked around, and then grabbed some discarded clothes on the floor, and wrapped Burn in them, (so he wouldn't lose that much blood).He looked at Burn with sympathy , eyes watering, then gritted his teeth and furrowed his brows in anger, 'Don't worry Burn, we'll help you after we sort out this 'problem'.

Then a thought occurred to Heat. What did Burn mean when he said "She's my friend?" Unless! Heat then quickly turned towards Nepper when he heard a smash….

Meanwhile with Nepper

"GAH! GETTOFF!" Nepper said with annoyance. He was really starting to lose his patience with this 'thing'. Just how long can this 'thing' hold on to a bat that was going round like crazy and not let go? A light bulb then flashed above his head. 'Alright ya little munch kin!' Nepper thought with an evil smirk. 'Let's see if you can fly!'.

Nepper then started to twist round and round, and with a yell, he chucked the bat out to the balcony….but, because the balcony door/window was shut….. Nepper smashed the window and covered the floor with even more glass then before.

The dragon squawked and quickly jumped off, but its feet landed in the glass, causing it to limp under the draw, (not the over turned one, just another one in the room).

Nepper gritted his teeth and was about to go after the dragon until he was interrupted by a yell.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Nepper winced and turned around to see a very shocked and angry Heat looking at him, the window and then the glass on the floor.

Nepper looked around the room, thinking of something to say. He then straightened himself and answered Heat. "…I was just getting rid of that lizard…." Nepper mumbled, looking at the ground and shuffling his feet.

Heat just looked at him annoyed like with one of his eyes twitching. "AND HOW DO YOU GET RID OF THAT LIZARD BY DESTROYING THE CAP-wait did you just say lizard?" Heat was shouting and waging his finger at Nepper at first, but then his face turned to a look of confusion and his arm slowly went to his side when he realized that Nepper had called that 'thing' a lizard.

"….Well…yeah…It kind of looked like….y'know…..a lizard". Nepper answered while still looking at the ground, but was now twiddling his thumbs. Silence had filled that room after that.

"…I think that was Burns pet" Heat said with a hand to his chin and an arm supporting it.

Nepper just looked at Heat with wide shocked eyes. "….Have…you….gone….CRAZY?" Nepper had said the lat word so loud that it vibrated the walls and caused a hung up picture of Burn and then two when they were younger come crashing down to the wall.

Heat looked at the picture with a bored look and walked over to it. He picked it up and gave it a short dust. He smiled at the memory; it was at the sun garden orphanage.

FLASH BACK

There was a younger heat sitting all alone at the swings at the sun garden park. He was sitting all alone because he had no friends. It wasn't because no-one liked him; it was just that he was to shy to make any.

Two young girls came up to him. One had tan skin, light lilac eyes, and pinkish-maroon hair in curls, as well as blue dress with two straps and blue leggings and had a soft smile on her face. The other had blue hair with two white locks, and blue eyes, with a pink long sleeve shirt with pink leggings and topped with a pink dress, she also had soft smile on her face; these two were Keeve and Ulvida.

"Excuse me, but can me and my best friend sit on the swings?" Keeve asked Heat in a cute childish voice. Heat frowned at the word best friend. He had wished he had a best friend like these two.

"….Yeah…..sure" Heat replied miserably, and started to walk away.

The two girls grinned and thanked him, then ran up to the swings and started playing on them.

Heat walked away with his hands in his pocket, shoulders drooping and his head down. Tears were starting to form in his eyes. 'No! I won't cry anymore!' Heat thought to him self and then used the sleeves of his jacket to wipe his eyes. He then sighed and looked for some where as to sit. Everyone was either on something, or was either paying with their best friend.

Heat just shook his head and decided to continue walking with his head down. 'Man, I wish play time was shorter, or maybe tha' "HEY WATCH OUT!" Heat looked in shock - SMACK! Heat fell painfully backwards as a ball collided with his face. Two boys ran up to him.

"Hey! Hey you alright?" Two boys ran up to him with worry on their faces. The boy who asked him the question was currently kneeling down. He was wearing a red and white colored headband and a long sleeved red top and red shorts.

"I AM SOOOOO SORRY!" A boy who was standing up with his hands held out said. He had red hair and yellow eyes and has three flame like hairs on top of his head which resembles a tulip, and, just like his friend, he was wearing a short red sleeved top with red shorts. He was grinning nervously, as if he was afraid of him.

After checking that Heat was okay, Nepper than turned towards Burn. "YOU IDIOT! I TOLD YOU NOT TO HIT IT THAT HARD!" Burn backed away as Nepper screamed in his face.

"Hehe, come on Nepper, how was I to know that I would hit it in the wrong direction" Burn said nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Nepper was just about to give Burn some more pieces of his mind when he was interrupted.

"It's alright". Both Burn and Nepper turned to Heat who was currently walking to the discarded soccer ball. Heat then picked up the soccer ball and ran over to Burn and Nepper and held out the ball to them with his head down. "…Here you go".

Burn then noticed something on Heats face. He nudged Nepper and pointed with his finger towards Heat. At first Nepper didn't notice it, so Burn smacked him across the head and pointed to his eye. Nepper looked closely at Burns eye, mouthing 'I don't see anything'. Burns eye twitch, indicating that he was losing his patience with Nepper, so he sighed, trying to calm him self down.

He noticed that it was showing what he was trying to indicate to Nepper on Heats face more clearly, so he pointed to Heats face. Nepper turned to look at Heat, and gasped. Heat was crying.

Burn and Nepper instantly felt sympathy for him, but then Burn came up with an idea. He took the ball from Heat. "Thanks!" He then flashed a soft smile. "I'm sorry about hitting you in the face…..how about you come play soccer with the rest of us?".

Heat then snapped his eyes wide open, and turned his head upwards towards the person he assumed was Burn. Did he just ask him to actually pay with them? He then lowered his eye lids and head and replied "I'm not really that good at soccer".

"Well, nor am I if ya haven't noticed! But y'know the saying, practice makes perfect!" Burn said with a grin.

Nepper then decided to join in. "Hey yeah sure! We need a mid fielder any way!" He then turned towards Heat and stuck his hand out and gave a soft smile. "So, what do you say? You feel like joining with us?".

Heat looked at Burn, then Nepper. "….Yes…thank you" Heat said with hope in his heart, he was actually making friends!

"Well that's great!" Burn said as he chucked the ball to Nepper and put his arms round Nepper and Heats shoulders. "I know that we'll be the best of friends. Plus, now that you're on the team, we'll be the strongest team in the world! We'll be just like the three musketeers!" Burn grinned at the thought. He could just imagine them wearing capes and having sword fights against the bad peo-oh wait….he just cut of Nepper's arm…..

Burn shook his head of these thoughts as he heard what Nepper said, "Yeah! Or like the three wise men!" Burn grinned. Even though it didn't sound as cool as his, it still sounded pretty sweet!

Heat thought that maybe since they thought of cool catch phrases, he should think of one as well. "O-or maybe li-like the three blind mice!"

…..Burn and Nepper just stared at Heat with confusion. Out of all the cool sayings to choose from, he chose that?

"…..They were cool sunglasses" Heat mumbled with embarrassment. He was pretty sure that Burn and Nepper were going to just call him names, and leave him all by himse- "Sun glasses are cool!" Burn and Nepper shouted out with grins on their faces. Heat smiled, these were the bestest friends he ever had.

"Hey, you guys got the ball yet!" All three of them turned around to a girl with clothes like Burn and Nepper shoulder-length orange hair that slightly resembled fire, and that had blue eyes.

" YEAH YEAH REAN! WERE COMING! KEEP YOUR HAIR ON!" Burn shouted back. "Come on guys" Burn said as he slightly jogged to were the rest of the team was.

"Oh!" Nepper suddenly said, causing the other two to stop jogging and look at him. Nepper turned towards Heat, "We never got your name".

"Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Atsuishi Shigeto, but people just call me Heat".

Nepper nodded. "My name is Netsuha Natsuhiko, but people just call me Nepper", Nepper said with a smile.

"And my name is Nagumo Haruya, but ya'll can just call me Burn" Burn said with a grin and his thumb pointing towards him. Nepper and Heat laughed while Burn stood there grinning. "Come on guys, we better move before mount Rean explodes" Burn said as a joke. Nepper and Heat nodded, and jogged over to the rest of the team….

END OF FLASHBACK

Heat smiled, with out these two, he'd probably be his shyer than when he used to be.

"You done day dreaming?" Nepper asked with a smirk. Heat shook his head and looked over to Nepper. He had Burn on the bed, stomach on the bed, his shirt off and he had some bandages wrapped around his torso. He also had some wrapped around his arm.

Heat looked over to Nepper with wide eyes. 'How on earth did Nepper do such a good job at being a medic, and how ling was I day dreaming for?'

He quickly shook his head and ran over to where Burn was, eyeing the floor nervously, wondering when Burns 'friend' was going to come out. Which reminded him…

"Hey Nepper, I don't think that the lizard did that to Burn"

"I know" replied Nepper. Heat looked at him shocked, as if saying 'how do you?' Nepper sighed and continued to explain. "Burn woke up for about a minute, and explained to me that he just slipped, and it wasn't the dragons fault.

Heat nodded and then looked at Nepper with wide eyes. Did he say dragon?

Nepper, as if reading Heats mind, calmly said "Listen, Burn said he will explain to us what's going on, but for now, he doesn't want anyone to know about uumm this" Nepper said as he pointed to the mess that he and Burn created. "And he wants us not to harm her," Nepper said, pointing his thumb towards the draw, "He just wants us to try to calm her down, to y'know, get to know her, and to clean her up", Nepper said the last bit in a whisper, probably because he doesn't want Burn to know that she's injured.

Heat nodded at the ideas "that's probably the best thing to do".

"But not the easiest" Nepper said with a hand behind his neck. "I've been trying to get her to come out, but I think she's a bit scared to".

Heat rolled his eyes. 'Who wouldn't be?' The room looked like a tornado had hit. Heat then had an idea. "Wait right here!" Heat said before he dashed out side the room, and down the hall way.

Nepper just sighed, and leaned against the head board carefully, watching that he doesn't squish Burn, and looked towards the door from where Heat had left from. "…I hope it's a damn good one" Nepper mumbled, wondering what Heat had in store…..


	5. Another flashback

I don't own Inazuma Eleven or the characters, just this plot.

Nepper sighed as he looked at Burn who was on his back, (his back is alright because they took the glass out and put some bandages there, and a nice fluffy pillow there as well). He had never seen him looked so bloody and beat up before…..well…..he had a couple of times, but not as bad as this. Except when they were smaller…..

FLASHBACK

Younger Heat and Nepper were strolling around town with their friends. They were only 7 years of age, so they had to sneak out to go to town.

They had sneaken out with Burn, Gazel, Reize, Rean and Gran, but then Reize and Rean wanted to go to a make up shop, so Hiroto and Gazel (both being an over protective friend) decided to accompany them, just to make sure that they don't get lost, (and trash the store). Burn then decided that he wanted to go to restaurant that was just a couple shops away.

"But what if you get lost?" Gran asked in a feminine way while clutching Burns arm.

Burn just grinned at him. "Don't worries Hiroto. I'm just gunna be like 6 or 7 shops away, and the restaurant isn't even that big".

"Burn you know how you are" Gazel said with her arms crossed and a slight glare on her face.

"What do ya mean?" Burn asked with a confused look.

"You can be… y'know…a bit dumb sometimes" Rean said with sorry look in her eyes.

Burn had a look of hurt on his face. Heat saw this and quickly added his say. "N-no Burn, n-not dumb just….d-dense".

"Yeah like remember when we were at the beach Burn?" Reize asked with a smile on her face.

Burn had a look of thought on his face. They waited for his answer….5 seconds passed…another seconds passed….10 seconds passed….another 10-"Nope!" Burn answered with a child like smile on his face.

Nepper sighed, "Remember? 2 months ago? When you thought that lady had 2 puppies in her arms….only…...they weren't puppies…they were….y'know" Nepper said with a blush on his face and a silly grin on his face.

"No I don't know! Tell me! Tell me!" Burn shouted as he jumped up and down excitedly, waiting to find out what happened, (even though he was there).

"Oh for god sa- THEY WERE HER TITS!" Gazel said with a blush and an angry look on her face. She still couldn't believe that Burn had looked at another gir- no scratch that- another LADYS tits instead of hers, but she got over it. Because when they got home, she had shown Burns hers, and even though they weren't as big as that other lady's, Burn had still complemented her. Gazel blushed as she remembered that day.

"Yeah well how was I suppose to know that?" Burn asked with a pout and his arms crossed.

"Because puppies have eyes, and the ones at the beach didn't" Rean said simply.

"Well I thought that they had them closed" Burn whined.

"Yeah well" Nepper said as he and Heat snickered "you should know what they look like now thanks to Gazel". The said person blushed, while sending Heat and Nepper a glare.

Burn nodded. "But Gazels looked different from th-".

"Let's stay on topic people!" Gazel yelled at them, obviously embarrassed.

Gran nodded. "As I was saying, Burn, you might get lost, lets just go to a few more shops, and then we'll go get some food".

"But I'm hungrryyyyyyyyy!" Burn whined, and then started to whine louder when he heard his tummy rumble.

"Don't worry Gran" Heat said, "Me and Nepper will look after Burn".

"Eh nani?" Nepper asked. 'Since when did I become a babysitter?'.

Heat grinned and took Nepper by the hand. Nepper started to blush, and he realized it to so he turned away. "Me and Nepper won't let him out of our sight" Heat said with a salute.

The rest of them looked at each other. "….I think that I should stay with Burn" Gazel said as she made her way next to him….but then was pulled back by Rean and Reize.

"No" Rean whispered into Gazels ear. "We found a perfect out fit just for you".

"I don't care" Gazel whispered back as she tried to squirm out of the grip. "I wanna go with Burn" She said with a blush.

"If you get this out-fit, maybe Burn will think you look hotter, and then he might want to be your booooy friend" Reize whispered with a smirk on her face, knowing that Gazel will surely come with them now.

Gazel had a thoughtful look on her face, than a huge smirk on her face, 'maybe Reize is right'. Gazel then slipped out of their grip and walked up to Burn. "Uumm…Burn… will it be alright if I went with Reize and Rean instead?" Gazel asked while moving her body closer to Burns.

Burn just looked at her and grinned. "Of course!" Gazel smiled, Burn always thought of others before himself.

"Thanks".

"Well we better get going then" Gran said as he clapped his hands. Everyone nodded and started to go there separate ways.

When Gazel got a few steps away, she quickly ran back to Burn and hugged him, "Please stay safe".

Burn had a look of shock, but then smiled and wrapped his own arms around Gazel. "Don't worry, I got the worlds greatest baby sitters with me". Burn then let go of Gazel and looked over to see Heat and Nepper wave at them while grinning.

Gazel smiled, then turned towards Burn, "Just….be careful". Burn nodded, and then Gazel started to walk back to Reize and Rean…but not before giving Burn a quick kiss on the cheek and then quickly running away with a blush.

Burn just stood there, dumb struck while touching the spot where Gazel had kissed him, the started to grin like an idiot.

"Oooooooooooh! Burnie has a girlfriend! Burnie has a girlfriend!" Heat and Nepper sang while putting their arms around each other and moving sis to side. Burn just grinned at them.

Heat then detached himself from Nepper, and started to drag Burn and Nepper to the restaurant. "Come on. The faster we get there, the faster we can eat and meet up with everyone else". Burns eyes widened in delight when Heat had said that, (well, mostly the first part), and he dashed down the street to restaurant.

Nepper sighed. "Well, we better get a move on", he said as he grabbed Heat and started to run down the street after Burn. Heat stumbled but manage to straighten himself out and started to run with Nepper, (instead of getting dragged). It was a bit hard chasing after Burn since there were so many people in the way, but they knew where he was heading, so it wouldn't be a problem.

They were both panting when they arrived at the restaurant. "God 'pant pant' how did Burn 'pant' manage to run 'pant' that fast 'pant'?

"Hehe, when it comes to food, there's no-one like Burn" Heat said with a weak and tired smile.

Nepper nodded. "Well we better get inside before Burn eats out the restaurant". Heat nodded, and then they both entered the restaurant. It wasn't that big of a restaurant, but it wasn't that small either. There were tables either seated 2, 4 or 8, and there was a bar that sold adult drinks, so Heat and Nepper were sure to tell Burn that. The seats were red, and the table had a white cloth on it with menus on it. The whole place looked like a maroony type of colour, and it was a bit darker than outside, (it was still morning). There were only like 4 or 5 tables occupied, so there were many tables available.

(It wasn't that fancy of a restaurant anyways, so you didn't have to make a reservation). Heat and Nepper then went to a table for and sat down next to each other.

"I wonder where Burn is" Heat said as he looked around the restaurant, but not spotting Burn anywhere.

"He probably went to the bathroom" Nepper replied while looking at the menu and drooling at the chicken section. They decided to wait for Burn first before ordering. Of course, Nepper disagreed, saying that Burn could order after when he came. But after Heat glared at him, he quickly shut his mouth and hid behind the menu. So they waited 2 minutes…then 3…..then 2…..then another 2…...th-"Oh! How long does it take do a shit!" Nepper asked/shouted angrily, causing other people in the restaurant to look at them.

Heat looked around at the people awkwardly and laughed nervously. "Hehe, sorry, were just waiting for our friend". Everyone gave them weird looks, but they then they just turned around and minded their own business.

Heat then turned towards Nepper and gave him a glare, to which Nepper responded with a nervous smile. "…..My bad". Heat just rolled his eyes and started to scan through the menu.

Just then, a waitress came up to them. She had long pink hair that reached to her knees, big, bright green eyes and fair skin. Although she was skinny, the short skirt she wore really suited her, and she had a really big bust as well. "Hiya guys!" She said while grinning at them, "Welcome to the dragon fire restaurant, what would you like to order?" She didn't seem to mind that two 7 year olds were sitting all alone in a restaurant without their parents.

"Uuuuuummm….can we order in a bit miss? Were going to wait for our friend". Heat said politely as he crossed his hands and put them on the table while sitting straight.

The waitress nodded. "Oh and by the way, yous can just call me Jenny. I feel a bit old when someone calls me miss" Jenny said while grinning and rubbing the back of her neck.

Heat smiled up to her. "Oohh, aren't you just the cutest thing?" Jenny said as she pinched Heat on each cheek.

Nepper snickered to him self. "Look who's a lady charmer".

Jenny then looked over at Nepper and smirked. "On no! Don't think that your not gunna get any" She then let go of Heats cheek and then started to pinch Nepper's cheek while grinning. Nepper blushed and tried to squirm of the grip, bur failing miserably.

After a few moments, she finally let go of Nepper's cheeks. Nepper then rubbed them and said sarcastically "Gee, I feel like we're friends already". Jenny only just grinned at him.

Heat smiled at the both of them, but then suddenly had a serious face on. "Excuse me mi- um Jenny, but can I ask you something?".

Jenny looked at him with a smile and nodded. "Sure".

Heat then said "Did you see a boy with red hair? The top bit looked like a flower, and he was wearing black and red jacket. A-and black faded out kind of baggy pants as well. Oh and there both tucked in by a red sash" Heat finished.

Jenny had a look of thought on her face, and then her face lit up in excitement. "Oh yeah, I did. I think he went round back through the ally way. He was following a bunch of boys that looked like two or three years older then him, and he kind of looked a bit angry".

Heat and Nepper gasped and looked at each other, both thinking the same thing. 'WHY THE HELL DID HE DO THAT!'.

Heat then looked back at Jenny. "Thanks Jenny, but we need to go now". Heat and Nepper then got out of their seats, and were ready to run to the door.

Jenny then stood up. "Hey wait guys!" Heat and Nepper turned around and looked at her. Jenny took of her apron and left her pen and note book on the table and ran towards the two boys, "Hey Jake! I'm taking my break now!" A faint 'Okay hurry back' could be heard from the kitchen. Jenny then turned to the two boys. "Well? What are we waiting for? Come on!" She had a sense of excitement in her voice. Heat and Nepper looked at each other and shrugged, there was really no harm in letting her come.

The three opened the door and ran out to the alley way. Heat suddenly stopped about 5 steps away, making Nepper crash into him, and Jenny falling over the two. Heats eye twitched. "…..Please get off me" He whispered, and Jenny quickly got off while carrying Nepper of as well. Nepper was gunna scream at him for stopping so fast, but Heat quickly covered his mouth with his hands. "Listen". Nepper was confused by this and was going to ask what was going on, but Jenny pointed towards the alley way while putting a finger to her lips. Nepper looked confused, but peered into the alley way any way, and gasped at what he saw.

There was a group of six boys. 2 had spiky black hair, another 2 had blonde, but the other one had purple streaks in it, the other one had maroony kind of colour hair, and the last one had orange hair with blue streaks. They were all wearing black jackets with 2 yellow lines running down the side of the arms, and faded out black jeans that were torn at the knees, and red trainers that they wore were worn out. Out of the six, there was only two standing, the others were in a pile.

And there was a boy that looked like Burn who was slouching and holding his arm, but they couldn't really tell because he had his back towards them. His shirt was torn at the back, and there were slashed on his back, and the blood was flowing freely, His trousers were torn as well, and blood was coming out of his legs as well. There was a puddle of blood in front of him, and there was some blood dripping into the puddle, probably from a scratch on his cheek or something.

Without thinking, Heat called him. "BURN!" Burn turned towards him, and gave him a tired smile. Blood was dripping from his forehead and onto his eye, forcing him to keep it shut, and there were some blood coming out of his mouth, and it left stains onto his chin. He had scratches and bruises on his face and neck.

Nepper looked back at Heat, and saw that he had tears streaming down his cheeks. He looked over at where Jenny was…..or where she was standing. Nepper blinked in shock. Where did she go. Since he was facing away from Burn and Heat, he didn't have enough time to react when Heat ran up to Burn and hugged him while crying.

"Burn! Why did ya come here? You could have been killed!" Heat said as he sobbed into Burns back.

Burn winced, but smiled as best as he could at him. "Hey Heat, look I'm alright. I'm still alive and kicking" Burn said with a tired grin, but then started to cough, and some blood splattered out of his mouth. Burn then kneeled down, now holding his stomach.

Heat gasped as he let go, but then knelt down beside Burn. "Burn! Burn! You alright?".

Nepper blinked, but then quickly ran over to Burn and tried to help him up. "Burn! What the hell happened?" .

Burn coughed weakly, then grinned. "Well, these guys were stealing some things, so like a good person that I am 'cough' I-I tried to stop them".

Nepper looked at him in shock, but shook his head, and lifted him up to his feet with Heats help. "Burn that was a stupid thing to do!" Heat scolded him. Burn just grinned at him, and when Heat tried to frown at him, he just pouted. 'Damn you Burn'.

"Well well well, look what we got here brad" The fattest of them all said.

The person , who they assumed were Brad, started to crack his knuckles. "More little babies to beat".

Nepper gritted his teeth. "We are not babi-".

"BURN!" Heat and Nepper looked behind and winced. There was Gran, Reize, Rean and Gazel standing there, all looking shock and upset, but Gazel looked more upset then the other three…and she looked a bit angry as well.

Everyone then ran up to Burn, and started to ask him questions.

""What happened!/Are you alright?/We need to get some help!" All these questions were stopped when Gazel suddenly ran up to Burn and hugged him.

"…..Gazel….I-I think your hurting h-" Gran was cut of when he was met with one of Gazels fieriest glares in history. "…I'm just saying" He squeaked out. Gazel then turned towards Burn and started to smother him with questions and hugs.

Gran then noticed Heat and Nepper glaring at something. He looked as well, and then started to feel his blood boil. 'So there the ones who did this!' His eyes then widened in shock when he looked over at the pile of bodies. 'B-Burn did that?' He then looked over to Burn to see Gazel crying into his shoulders with blood onto her hands, and Burns hands on her waist while trying to calm her down, and glaring at the two boys.

Gran then turned back to the pile in shock when he saw it moved, and then from the bottom, he saw a boy with blonde hair with purple streaks emerge from it. Gran thought that he looked like a giant, so he started to panic.

Burn saw this, so he gently pushed Gazel away, and then he got with Gazel. He kissed her gently on her cheek, (which made her blush and calm down), and then put a hand on Grans shoulder. "Gran, it's alright, I'll handle this" He said the last part while glaring at the three boys.

Gran looked at Burn in shock, but then gritted his teeth. "No Burn. You already handled this yourself, so now it's my turn".

"Yeah Burn" Burn looked over at Heat and Nepper. "You already had you turn, so now it's OURS" Nepper emphasized the last word while looking over at Gran, and then cracking his knuckles, (and failing at doing that).

"We're not going to leave you on your own" Heat said while looking Burn in the eyes. Burn looked over at the three of them, he never knew that they cared about him so much.

"Aw how cute!" Snarled the biggest one of them, "Boys, lets give them our 'special treatment'", the other two boys nodded, then got out pocket knifes from their jean pockets.

Gran, Heat and Nepper went pale. They always heard about those things, but they have never seen one before, and now, they might be killed by one of these.

"Well count me in!" All three of them turned to see Rean going into her bag and getting out her high heels and holding them like weapons. "Even though there not big, they sure are sharp".

"I'm not missing out on any of the fun!" They then turned towards Reize to find her with a bid plank of wood in her hands.

The orange haired one snarled. "Listen you little punks, we only want the red haired dweeb!".

"Well, your gunna have to go past me!" Gazel stood there in front of Burn with her arms wide open. Burn stood there shocked.

"And me!" He turned around to see Gran next to Gazel, and the two nodded and joined hands.

"And us!" Heat and Nepper joined in and so did Rean and Reize.

"Us to!" (Although Rean didn't hold any ones hand because she has her shoes in her hand).

"And me….what?" Everyone sweat dropped when they saw that Burn joined the line.

Gazel pushed him back behind them, "Not you! You just stay there!"

The tallest one gritted his teeth. "Fine! Boys, hack and slash your way through!". They both nodded and started to go for them.

The others were frightened, but still stood there ground, Burn, (even though he was behind them),Rean and Reize ready to charge as well.

"FREEZE!" They all turned around to see Jenny and 2 police men standing there with their guns out, (not Jenny, she didn't have a gun).

Heat and Nepper's face lit up with happiness. Jenny looked happy as well and ran over to them. She then knelt down and hugged the two. "Looks like I got here just in time".

Heat and Nepper hugged back. "W-We though you left us to die" Heat sobbed as he hid his face in her shoulder.

Jenny hugged them a bit harder, "I could never do that to yous two, and you're just too special". She then looked over to the others and smiled. "Come on guys! Group hug!" They all ran over to Jenny and hugged her, (even though they didn't know her). (Gazel helped Burn limp over to her).

The two cops looked over at the, then at the thugs. "Alright!" The first one shouted, "Put your weapon on the floor", they all did. Then the two police men quickly ran over and put cuffs on all of them. "Are these some of them as well?" The second one asked.

"Heat" Nepper shouted/answered out. The police nodded, and then the two started to put cuffs on them as well while still keeping an eye on the three conscious ones.

"Wow!" Nepper said as he stretched his arms, "This has been quite a day!". The others nodded at each other.

"It's a good thing those cops came when they did" Rean said with a smug grin and her arms crossed, "Or else I would have opened a can of but whoop on them!" They all started to laugh until Gazel shouted at them.

"Guys come here quick! Burn fainted!" That caught there attention, and they all saw Burn on the floor behind them, (how could they not notice there friend faint?).

They all went to where Burn was, and Gran knelt down, and put his head to Burns chest. "…He's still breathing!" Everyone breathed out a sigh of relief, but then glared at Heat and Nepper who was laughing.

Gazel growled with tears streaming down her face, then walked over to them and grabbed them by their collars. "What the hell are you laughing at! Your friend is dying, don't you care at all!" She asked while shaking them.

Heat and Nepper rolled their heads around dizzily, but then Heat got over it, and quickly answered, "H-he's not dead, he's j-just sleep-ping!".

Gazel made a confused face, but then growled at the, making Heat go 'eep'. "How do you know!"

Nepper finally got back to earth and answered for Heat. "C-cant you h-hear it? H-he's snoring".

Gazel let go of the, then went to Burn and put her ear to Burns mouth and listened…and listened….and lis- 'ZZZZZZZZZZZZ" Gazel jumped back from shock. "ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" Gazels eye twitched as she heard the second one, while everyone just laughed.

Heat and Nepper snickered quietly to each other, then settled down while holding each others hands.

END OF FLASHBACK

Nepper awoke from his memory when he heard a loud snore, and looked over to Burn. Burn was currently snoring with his face facing Nepper, one arm up and one arm down, and some drool coming out of his mouth as well. Nepper smiled, when Burn was drooling, at always meant that he was in a deep sleep. But then frowned. On that day, one of those punks escaped from the alley ways, and could be god knows where.

His train of though was interrupted when he heard the bedroom door open. But his face lit up when he saw that Heat had entered the room. He looked happy, but also a bit nervous and scared. Nepper was going to ask him why when he quickly noticed something behind his back.

Nepper gasped. "Did ya get it? Did ya get it?" Nepper asked fast.

Heat nodded, "Yeah…but remember, there are no right or wrong answers here…..riiiiight?"

Nepper looked at him with a confused face for a moment, but then answered. "Yeah yeah, just show me, what did ya get! Nepper asked excitedly for no reason.

Heat breathed out what looked like a breath of relief, then put his hands forward, showing Nepper what he bought…

Well guys, I kept my promise. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to review! Thanks!


	6. Heat's problem more people finding out

I do not own anything of Inazuma Eleven. There is a bit of crude language in here. And I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Heat panted as he ran through the halls of Aliea Academy. He was heading for the kitchen to get some kind of meat for their new 'friend' and maybe find the old med kit in the med kit cabinet.

But how was he going to replace the meat? If he remembered correctly, (he sure he did), tomorrow the Sun Orphanage were going to have a HUGE barbeque tomorrow, and otoosan had made Hitomiko-san count every single meat substance in the freezer, (they have a big freezer) so he hoped to GOD that they didn't notice the missing meat piece.

By the time that he was out of thoughts, he was already nearly at the bottom of the stairs, and he was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice that Reize also at the bottom of the stairs, causing him to trip while trying to stop and making them both fall to the floor, with Heat on top of Reize.

Heat groaned as he was lying on top of Reize. He looked up to see Reize wide eyed, but then giggling.

"I-I am s-so sorry Re-Reize!" Heat apologized, (he's treats nearly everyone with respect).

Reize just waved it of like it was nothing. "No worries Heat-sama...but co-...could you...please get...off me?" Reize asked as nicely as she could. "I can't...kinda breathe". She had ended her sentence with a light but noticeable blush.

Heat nodded, but wondered why she was blushing...until he felt...something...that was...strangely...soft.

"AAAHHH"! He shouted as he quickly leapt of Reize. Reize just casually got up and dusted herself off, as if Heat had never put his head in her chest, (the girls in this story are quite developt). She was just going to tell him that there was no reason to scream since she knows that he liked Nepper when she noticed someone (or really two people) behind Heat and made a nervous look.

Heat looked at Reize and saw that she was giving him a weird look, (but she was real looking behind him and giving a scared look).

Heat started to blush and panic. "I-I am sooo s-sorry Reize. I-its j-just that I-I've never be-been o-on to-top of a w-woman o-or in her b-breasts!" Heat tried to explain nervously while waving his arms in front of him. "No-not like I-I'm trying t-to say that there h-horrible, th-their actually q-quite n-nice and s-soft!"

Heat stopped his actions once he heard a growl like noise behind him, turned around to see Gran and Gazel standing there. Gran, completely looking different from his kind looking self, was looking like he was ready to murder him, and Gazel looking at Heat weirdly.

Even though him and Gran were probably even matched, he really didn't feel like taking him on...and he saw on t.v that people get some additional strength when there angry.

Heat knew that if he didn't run away fast, there was going to be big and HURTFUL trouble. "Gr-gran-sama! Th-this is n-not what I-it lo-looks like! I-I was o-only c-complementing h-her-" Heat stopped in mid sentence when he saw that Hiroto had started to advance on him.

Gazel also saw this, so she decided to try to calm Gran down. "Gran! I'm sure that there's a reason as to what happened!" Gazel said as she stood in front of Gran. She then turned around to face Heat with her arms crossed and a questionable look on her face. "Riiiiight?"

Heat nodded his head up and down so fast you would have thought he might have gotten whip lash.

"...I...can't really explain it...right now...I...I have something to do" Heat murmured.

Gran just clenched his teeth and started to go for him. Heat saw this and started to panic, so he figured that maybe saying this will get him outta there faster. "Listen, I REALLY need to get back to Burn, so I'll just take my leave very quickly".

Gazel noticed that Heat had said that like there was something wrong with Burn. "Why? Is there something wrong with him?" Gazel asked as she started to panic.

Heat knew that he shouldn't have said that. "Look, I'm sorry, but I promise" He had started to walk backwards "to tell you everything after!" He had now turned around and made a sprint for the kitchen.

Reize just blinked. 'What was that about?' She then noticed that Gran and Gazel were staring at her, and that Gran had a hurtful look on his face.

Her eyes widened in alarm. She knew that Gran, (her boyfriend) was the jealous type, and that without Heat backing her up on what had happened, Gran would never believe her.

Reize also started to back away. She knew that it looked like she was going to try to avoid Gran, but she really needed Heat to explain what had happened.

"W-well, I –I really need s-some fresh air so I'm just goi-bye!" She said the last part quickly as she started to run after Heat.

Gazel was just going to shout after her when Gran just waved his hand at her. "It's alright, I'll talk to her privately tonight when we go to the restaurant".

Gazel nodded, but she was still curious as to what Heat had meant when he said he really needed to get back to Burn. "Hey Gran, don't you think that we should follow them. You know, just to see what's going on?" She only really wanted to follow Heat so that she could check on where Burn was, but she guessed that Gran would have wanted to follow Reize, but didn't want to say it himself.

Gran looked onward to where Reize had gone, then looked back to Gazel with a determined look on his face. "Come on, let's go". Gazel nodded, and they both started to run in the direction where Heat and Reize were...

NOW WITH HEAT

Heat let out a breath of relief as he leaned against one of the kitchen walls. 'Phew! That was close! Hehe, I guess Nepper is QUITE an influence on me'. His train of thoughts were broken when he heard the kitchen door open slam shut.

"Whew! It's really hard to keep up with you Heat-sama!" Reize said as she sat on the kitchen counter. Even though she was the captain of the lowest rank team, she was the fastest out of all her, Desarm's, parts of Gazels, and half of Burns and Grans team, (when they weren't using the limiter), but she was only the fastest by a little.

"R-Reize? What are you doing here?" Heat asked with wide eyes.

"Well, after you left, I realised that I couldn't really explain what happened to Gran without you or else Grans just going to think that I'm making it up! You know how Gran can get" Reize said the last as she looked down sheepishly while twiddling her fingers.

But then she looked up to Heat. "So after you get what you need and go see Burn, I'm going to need you to come with me and help me tell Gran what really happened".

Heat knew how persistent and persuasive Reize can be, so he decided that she could come with him, and after he could go with her to Gran and try to explain what happened, if Gran didn't kill him first that is.

Heat nodded at Reize. "Alright, but first, can you help me look for something? Can you look in the med kit cabinet for some bandages and maybe some alcohol? It's alright if you kind find any alcohol"

Reize's eyes went wide. "W-why? Who's hurt?" She asked in alarm.

"Well, Burn is, but I don't think he's that hurt. But you never know, it might come in handy later" Heat said with a finger on his cheek.

Reize closed her eyes and let out a breath of relief. Even though it was a shock to hear that Burn was hurt, it was a relief to hear that he wasn't hurt that bad.

"Alright, I'll help look" Reize said. Then she went into the medicine cabinet and started to push things around to look for the stuff that Heat needed.

Heat looked at the freezer, and was going to go for it until he realized one thing. 'I don't have time to defrost the meat'. He then looked to the fridge, and then settled to look in there instead.

He opened, and started to look around in it. And it seemed that his look has just turned around, because there in the fridge, was a really good sized juicy steak, so all he had to do was hot it up and put some sauce on.

He remembered that Nepper had especially tenderised and cooked this steak to his liking, but he was sure that his lover wouldn't mind if he used it in this situation.

He picked the plate that it was on and carefully slid the whole thing out, carefully making sure not to put to much weight on side and let it topple to the floor. Once it was out of the fridge, he used one of his hands to close to the door and then used both hands to carry the plate over to the microwave and heated it up.

He turned around to see Reize carrying a bandage roll and quite a big bottle of alcohol.

"Heat-sama, I think I found everything you told me that you wanted" Reize said as she walked up to him and put it on the kitchen counter behind him.

ABOUT 5 MINS LATER

The micro wave beeped, signalling that the steak inside was done. Heat quickly got the plate down, and tested that it was hot enough.

"...Yeah...It seems hot enough. Reize! I'M DONE!" Reize had decided to wait in the living room for now until they were all set to go.

Reize walked into the kitchen to find Heat carrying the steak, bandages and now was struggling to get hold of the alcohol bottle. Reize quickly ran up to Heat and took the bottle and bandages of him.

"I'll carry these Heat-sama".

Heat nodded at her. "Thank you Reize".

"It's all right Heat-sama. Now let's hurry. After we go to Burn and give him these things and I wish him the best, we can go to Gran and explain what happened.

Just when Heat was going to go out of the kitchen, Hitomiko cam walking in with a empty bowl, and stopped to look at the bandages and alcohol that Reize had in her arms.

Reize looked at Hitomiko-san, then the stuff in her arms, and then grinned sheepishly at her.

"...Alright, instead of just asking you what's going on, your probably going to lie to me, so I'm just going to come along with yous and go see what your up to" Hitomiko said as she quickly washed her bowl and put it to the side to dry.

Heat sweat dropped. "...A-alright, but please, you got to promise me that you will listen to what me or Reize say"

Hitomiko made a suspicious face, but agreed non the less. "Alright...but just so I know what I doing...can you give me an over view of what's going on?"

Heat thought about it. 'Well, I guess she won't tell anyone'.

Heat nodded, and him and Reize started to explain what happened, (with Heat leaving out the dragon part, just saying that Burn tripped and needed the bandages).

At the end of the explanation, Hitomiko looked at them like they were insane. "Alright...but one question...Why don't you let ME talk to Gran? I'm sure that he'll understand it was all a mistake" Hitomiko said with her arms crossed.

But Reize nodded her head. "It won't work. Gran gets jealous very easily, and the only time that I can talk to him is after a couple hours later, when he's...kind ...of...calmed down".

Hitomiko was going to argue, but realised that what Reize had said was true, so she just nodded her head. "Alright, so should we go now?"

Heat nodded. "Yeah. Come on you two, we need to hurry" He opened the door halfway when he heard two voices just to the left.

"Where did they go!"

"I don't know Gran, but I'm really sure shouting will bring us closer to them" Heat could detect the anger in Grans voice and the sarcasm in Gazels.

Heats eyes went wide, and he quickly went back into the room, making Reize nearly loose her balance.

"What? What happened?" Reize said as she looked at Heat with wide eyes.

"It's Gran and Gazel. There outside!" Heat whispered to her, panic detected in his voice. "We can't let Gazel know that Burns hurt. She might find out that it was because he was learning a new move and then she'll force him to quit soccer! Or at least force him to stop doing hissatsu techniques".

Reize gasped. She knew that Gazel could be a tad bossy, but she never knew that she take full control of Burns life. "So how are we going to get past them?"

Hitomiko peered out side of the door. "Well, I can't believe that I'm going to go along with this, but since they aren't facing our way, if we just quickly creep past and go to those stairs, then were home free hopefully".

Reize and Heat looked at her weirdly. "...what? You know, I was a teenager once, and don't think that I haven't done this before".

Heat and Reize looked at each other, but then just shrugged.

Reize then realised that she had hopefully at the end of her sentence.

"W-wait, what d-do yo-" Reize cut herself off when she saw Heat open the door and quietly go to the staircase that was to the right of them. He was half way there to the stairs when he noticed Rean, Barra and Bonitona coming down the hall way. His eyes widened in panic.

He saw that Gran noticed them, and he quickly stomped up to them both.

Rean, Barra and Bonitona were going to wave to Heat when they saw Gran mach up to them, and they could tell that he was PISSED.

"Excuse me" Gran said, trying to keep his anger down, "But do know where Reize and HEAT are?" The way that Gran had said Heats name, you could tell that he was pissed at him.

"Uuuuuummm...well, he's just be-" Before Rean could finish her sentence, Barra had thwomped her on the head, (she jumped to do this) while Bonitona just sighed and put her arm on her hand and a hand on her face.

Rean had anime tears running down her face. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" Rean was now glaring daggers at Barra who was just smiling nervously at Rean.

Bonitona rolled her eyes. "No Gran. I am so sorry, but we have not seen Heat". Gran had heard that Bonitona could be a really good liar, so he looked at her face closely to try and tell if she was lying.

Bonitona was at first confused as to why Gran was staring at her, but then she realised what he was doing, so she just smirked and said with a hint of sarcasm, "Would I lie to you Gran, the captain on Genesis?"

Gran looked at her suspiciously for a couple more seconds. "...No...I guess you...would not. Thank you ...for the...help". Gran said as he admitted defeat. Bonitona just smirked and nodded her head slightly at him.

When that was happening, Rean and Barra had a conversation of their own.

"What the FUCK was that for?" Rean whispered furiously to Barra.

Barra rolled her eyes at her. Didn't you see how Gran was? Or how he sounded when he said Heats name? Heat must've have done something really bad to piss Gran of this much"

Rean blinked, but then a smile came to her. "Oooooh, look at bad boy Heat pissing of the captain of Genesis" Rean said, and then she snickered.

Barra sighed. "Yeah yeah, look. We just gotta send Gran the other, and then ask Heat what happened, that's all".

Rean nodded. "Yeah, and y the looks of it, I guess Bonbon just finished that job of for us". They both looked up to see Gran thank her suspiciously and Bonitona smirk and nod at him.

Rean and Barra got out of their conversation and both nodded at Gran. Then the three girls walked past Gran and Gazel when she was walking up to Gran.

"...You don't actually believe them...do you?" Gazel asked with her arms crossed and looking at the three prominence girls, (Gazel and Gran couldn't Heat because Rean, Barra and Bonitona were purposely blocking their view).

"Of course not!" Gran said angrily, nearly surprising Gazel. "But they obviously wont tell us, so let's just keep looking" Gran said, and they both walked off in the other direction of the hall way.

The three girls quickly walked to where Heat was and started to bomber him with questions.

"What did you do?"

"How did you do it?"

"Do you know what Gran will do to you?"

"Oooooh, can I have some of that steak?"

Bonitona and Barra just sweat dropped at Rean's last question while Rean just looked at them confused.

"...What?...I'm hungry" Rean whined.

Reize and Hitomiko then walked out of the kitchen and up to Heat and the girls.

Bonitona noticed that Reize was carrying a bottle of rubbing alcohol and some bandages in her arms and gasped. She went up to Reize and put an hand on he arm and asked with concern, "Reize, are you alright? What happened?"

Gran stopped in his tracks at the end of the hall way. Had he just heard Reizes name?

Reize smiled nervously. "N-no, I-it's not for me Bonitona-sama. Heat said that Burns needs it". Reize hadn't meant it, but the way she said it is that Burn is desperately hurt or something's.

They all gasped, and accidentally shouted out the same thing. "REIZE, WHAT HAPPENED TO BURN?"

Hitomiko closed her eyes, realising that the three girls had just blown their cover. Heats and Reizes eyes went wide with fear, while Grans and Gazels widened in anger.

Gran and Gazel spun round to see the Prominence girls, Heat and Reize looking at them in panic while Hitomiko still had her eyes closed and a hand over her face.

"...shit" was the first word that popped up in Rean's head.

"Quick! Follow me!" Heat shouted quickly, and the others didn't hesitate to follow him up the stairs.

10 MINS LATER

All of them were gasping for breath. They had decided to run around for a couple minutes to try to lose them, and they were sure that they and done just that.

They all ran up to Burns room and they were all going to barge in when Heat stood in front of them.

"You can't come in here yet" Heat said firmly.

"Oh yeah?" Rean retorted back viciously, "And why not? If Burn is hurt, I think we have a right to know why?"

"The thing is, Nepper and Burn don't know that I've told you, and I think that I wasn't suppose to tell you yet" Heat said. "Let me just give the steak, and then I'll tell them that I accidentally told yous four. And then yous can come in alright? Let me just break the news gently, okay? Heat asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

The girls all looked at each other, and after a few minutes, they agreed.

"Alright Heat, but try to take less then 2 minutes, or else were jut going to bust in, alright?" Bonitona asked while pointing a finger at him.

Heat nodded. "Yes, thank you". Heat gave a short bow, then walked into the room with the steak and the other continents on the plate in his hands.

The girls looked at each other, and then started to get bored.

"...Sooo...anything interesting happen today?" Reize asked, trying to start a conversation.

She saw Reans eyes light up with stars. "Well, I got a NEW time trial at Mario kart" Bonitona and Barra groaned at their friend. That must have been the 5th time she's told that story today.

Hitomiko just got out her phone and head phones, and started to listen to some songs.

WITH HEAT, NEPPER AND BURN

Heat looked around the room to see Nepper day dreaming, but shook out of his thoughts when he saw him.

Nepper than asked quite fast, "Did ya get it? Did ya get it?"

Heat nodded, but then said, "Yeah...But remember, there are no right or wrong answers...riiiiight?

Nepper looked at him with a confused face for a moment, but then answered. "Yeah yeah, just show me, what did ya get! Nepper asked excitedly for no reason.

Heat breathed out what looked like a breath of relief, then put his hands forward, showing Nepper the steak, some mach with gravy and carrots.

"Wow, that's a good idea, but why did you bring the carrots?" Nepper asked with a impressed but confused look.

Heat had a sheepish look on his face. "W-well...the d-dragon thing might –be a ve-vegetarian". Nepper sweat dropped, but took that as an alright answer.

"Well" Nepper said as he clapped his hands, "Le-"

"Heat-sama, please hurry up!" Nepper swore that that sounded like Reize.

"Heat? Is that Reize?" Nepper asked while looking at Heat weirdly.

"Ye-yeah, w-well, y-you see I-I-"

"Friggin hurry up Heat!" Barra said desperately, "Gran and Gazels coming up, THEY KNOW WE'RE HERE!"

Nepper looked at Heat, who was looking at the door, and asked him, "What did you do?"

Heat wasn't listening to him, but he had one thing to say. "...shit".

Sorry for taking so long on this chapter, and the lack of Burn and Gazel. But I promise that there will be more Burn and Gazel in the future chapters. And I think there might be a slight cross over with dinosaur king, just a small one, so there's no need to move this story to the Inazuma Eleven crossover. Anyway, please review!


	7. All's Well

Wow, I haven't updated this in a while…boy I suck. Anyway, I have changed the plot because I know that when I started this story, it would take a while to get going, but now iv'e kinda just lost my inspiration for it. Also, I'm shortening Bonitona's name to Boni, ya know cuz it's shorter and Hitomiko-san Hito-san. . And now that I've returned to it, like years later, I really just want it finished.

Also, the others don't know its a dragon until the end of the chapter. Keep that in mind. And they don't use the meteorite for football, it's for other stuff. So I apologize if yous wanted action and all that. Anyway, if you have any questions, inquiries or just want to say something in general (please nothing mean!), then feel free to review or PM meee. Anyway, onto the chapter!

After Gran and Gazel arrived, Gran had marched right up the Reize and demanded what had happened. Rean, trying to save Reize, nudged Gran backwards and pointed a finger at his accusingly.

"Look Gran, I'm sure that what Reize did wasn't intentional. What matters is that she came to help Burn inste-"

"Help? What happened to Burn?!"

Without thinking and not seeing Boni's and Barra's mimicking to shut her mouth, she spoke. "He's hurt…In fact, I think it's time we went in" Rean said as she narrowed her eyes.

She would have touched the door know but Hitomiko-san instantly caught her wrist, looking at her in an intense look.

"Rean, you know as well as I do that that's not a good idea"

Rean would have made a joke about her saying 'that that' but instead bit her lip. She looked back at the door and then at Hitomiko-san before sighing and slipping her hand away.

"What if Burn's seriously hurt?" She looked at the everyone, minus Gran who was looking down with a frown. Though they had a competitive relationship, he still cared about Burn. "H-How do we know tha-"

"Rean, if it was life threatening then Heat wo-"

"How the hell does Heat know?!" Rean shouted, shocking everyone. Gazel could feel tears forming in her eyes. It was true that Heat couldn't tell a small injury to a life threatening one. If that was true…

"Rean don't you trust Heat?" Hito-san narrowed her eyes slightly, trying to avoid angering or panicking Rean even more. Sadly it didn't work.

Rean tightened her fists, before breathing calmly. Her eyes started to get glossy slightly, indicating that tears might spill but didn't. She looked at Hitomiko-san with desperate eyes. "Hito-san please, look at how many bandages Reize has!"

Hito-san turned her eyes to Reize who was standing there shocked. Reize gulped. "H-Heat told me to get this many…"

Before anyone could say anything, Boni put her arms around Rean's waist, resting her head on the younger girls shoulders. Rean winced, not from pain or anything like that, but from the fact that she was slightly getting out of control, not that she would admit to it.

Rean turned around and embraced Boni, putting her head in her shoulders and taking calming breaths. Boni sighed and rubbed her back soothingly, whispering to her that everything was going to be alright.

Gazel was about to say something before she heard the door unlock and saw Nepper there, a sheepish grin on his face. "Uumm hey. Bur-"

"HEY?!"

Nepper winced. He knew it was a bad idea coming out, and looking behind to see Heat's slightly scared face assured him that it was, but they wouldn't be mad at him that much...right?

"Y-Yeah" Nepper replied, trying not to anger Gazel that much "Burn said can you keep it down a little bit? He rea-"

He was ungracefully shoved to the side by Hito-san who walked by and went into the room, followed by everyone else (Gran was kind enough to carry the things out of Reize's arms, how sweet).

At first everyone was shocked to see Burns messed up room. Glass pieces littering the floor, wardrobes unturned and his balcony window smashed. Horrible thoughts were going through each of their heads until Burn spoke up.

Burn looked to the side and widened his eyes slightly, though quickly put on a nervous smile and his bad poker grin. "Hey guys! How's it hangin'?"

"How're the bandages hanging?" Gazel replied hotly, her arms crossed and eyes narrowed. She had really just wanted to go up to him and hug and kiss him, change his bandages and nurse him till he was better, though that wouldn't be for a long time since he manages to heal very fast and his team would probably want to keep an eye on him which meant no lovey dovey business allowed...yet.

Burn smiled warmly at her, knowing that that was her way of caring...in public that is. "There alright. Hey, why you got all them bandages Gran?" Burn asked as Rean, Barra and Reize blew out a breath of relief and Boni smiled towards him. "There's hardly any blood coming out and the cuts were only light" Burn explained as he sat up with ease and turned slightly, showing them that the bandages were still clean on his back.

Everyone minus Hito-san and Gazel glared at Heat since he told Reize to get that many. Heat sheepishly grinned. "Hehe...I-I just thought it was good to get extras" He nervously replied. Inwardly he groaned, thinking why his brain wouldn't work properly when it came to injuries and that.

While everyone started to shout at Heat for being a dummy and Nepper went to where the dragon was, Gazel and Hito-san sat on either side of Burn, Gazel reaching out and clasping her hands with Burn.

Burn looked shocked slightly before grinning and giving her hand a small squeeze. He leant back andturned his head to Hito-san when he was addressed.

"How did this happen Burn?" Hito-san asked as she examined his arm, making sure it wasn't bleeding or anything. Burn gulped and took a breath in. He might as well tell her and everyone else since there in here.

"Uuumm I tripped".

"You tripped?".

"I tripped"

"Right, and the mess?"

"Well me and Nepper kinda knocked the drawers over and he told me he smashed the pictures and windows with the cricket bat that's now outside since he chucked it there" Burn muttered the last part as he furrowed his eyebrows and pouted, thinking how much trouble he was going to be in because of Nepper.

"Why did Nepper have a cricket bat?" Gazel asked with a confused look. She was sure that Nepper pretty much sucked at cricket, if she remembered the last cricket matches correctly.

Burn smiled nervously at her. "Erm, well he was trying to get something out of here,,,"

"Like what" Hito-san asked with the 'you better tell me or you're in even more trouble then you are now' look. She glance at Nepper to see him pushing the plate full of food on the floor towards the desk (he got the plate of Heat while he was being shouted at by everyone else). She raised an eyebrow at this before turning her attention to Burn.

"Well, I'll try to show ya" Burn explained before sitting up and leaning against the headboard, thanking Gazel when she put his pillow behind him. "Uum hey? You alright? You can come out now" Burn said unconvincingly. He was now well aware that the others had started watching, eager to ask what had happened and what he was doing but chose to simple watch.

Nepper shook his head. "I don't think it's working Burn. Maybe she needs a little push", Nepper said as he raised his fist and punched the wardrobe. He then lowered his fist near the bottom of the draw and punched harder.

Needless to say his heart was about to come out in the most unfashionable way as the dragon snarled before darting across the room, careful to avoid the glass. As soon as the others saw it, it seemed that hell had broken loose.

Reize screamed and tried to get away from the ground by climbing Gran while Barra had the same idea and did that to Heat. Rean screamed bloody murder and was trying to reach for the bottle Gran had in his hand while Boni held her back and tried to keep everyone calm. Gazel gasped while Hito-sans eyes widened before she got up and tried to calm the others.

After a couple of minutes (Rean had spent them detaching Barra from Heat), all of them started to shout questions.

"What the HELL was that?!"

"Where did it come from?!"

"AAAHHH IT'S ON ME!"

"No Barra that's your hair..."

"Oh. Hehe, oops?"

As the others started to freak out and watch out for it, they never noticed the dragon going to Hito-san and crawl up to her chest where she nuzzled herself against the other woman. Hito-san smiled and stroked her mane.

Burn, Gazel, Heat and Nepper were shocked.

"Hito-san? You aren't afraid?" Burn asked, eyes slightly wide and mouth agape. The dragon saw Burn and yelped as she crawled over Hito-san shoulder and next to Burn, not minding Gazel one bit.

Burn smiled and mimicked Hito-sans action, stroking the dragons mane,

Gazel looked towards the others to see that Heat and Nepper were calming them down. Or at least trying. Gazel then turned her attention towards the Dragon who was now running around on the bed next to Burn, She didn't really understand why the others would freak out. She looked really small next to Burn and she didn't have any teeth.

Her attention was cut short when suddenly everyone ran to where the bed was and simply stared at the Burns pet with wide eyes. Burn looked and them and grinned nervously. "Well everyone, meet Rosy".

They all stared at Burn like her was crazy (minus Gazel Hito-san, Heat and Nepper), before turning there attention to back to the pet.

Hito-san cleared her throat before picking up the hyper active dragon and cradling her in her arms, which seemed to have calmed the Rosy as she yawned and put her back against Hito-sans arms (so she was facing the air, like how you would hold a baby).

"Me and dad were going to tell everyone at the barbeque but I might as well explain some parts" She nudged her arms slightly as she said 'some'. This cuased Rosy to poke her head up and make a baby dragon noise. "Thanks to the Aliea meteor's power, we were able to open a portal to another place. Not on Earth, we haven't figured out where it is yet, but we think it's somewhere in space. This is where Rosy came from"

Silence filled the room.

"...So can have the steak?" "NO!"

Another chapter done (and a bad one if I do say so myself). Sorry for not updating, I just couldn't be bother. But now that I am, I don't have the motivation to do my original plan so I thought that I'll change it to something easier. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed. Please review and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	8. Uh Oh

Hello hello everyone! I noticed a lot of mistakes in the previous chapter (and the rest of my stories thanks to my sister), and I hope you can forgive me for them. I don't want to say that I don't have time to re-read because obviously I do. It's just that I want to upload _something _once in a while. Anyway, onto the chapter!

While feeding Rosy (and telling Rean to shut up about the steak), Hito-san answered the surprisingly very few questions about the portal.

"How long have you and dad been working on it?"

"Couple years"

"What else can the Aliea be used for?"

Hito-san shrugged. "Honestly, I'm not sure. It might be possible to use it on a living being but we're not ready to take that risk yet. There's so many things that could go wrong".

"Oooh can I be tested?"

"Idiot! Did you not hear what she said?!"

"Come on Barra, it'll be fun"

"Hope you have a nice time in hospital"

*Hmph*"Don't worry I will. Or maybe I'll be a frickin' SUPERHERO!"

"Rean that's highly unlikely"

"I dunno. It sounds like it _could _power someone up"

"See Gran? Reize believes me"

"That's because you brainwashed the poor dear"

"Boni!"

Hito-san nearly face palmed as she listened to the conversation take a complete 180. "If one was to use it on a human and assuming nothing too bad would happen, it would increase their abilities, essentially making them into a 'super being'.

"Wicked!"

While this conversation was happening, Hito-san was stroking Rosy while she ate and Burn and Gazel were having a conversation of their own while Heat and Nepper went and informed their team (who most likely went to the games room to relax) about the situation.

"So how do you feel?" Burn asked casually, glancing over to Rosy who was happily chomping on the steak.

Gazel scoffed and raised a eyebrow, a smirk on her face. "Really? Your asking me how _I'm_ feeling?"

Burn grinned at her. "Well yeah. I know that you're pretty bummed about our _date_ being cancelled" Burn raised his eyebrows up and down suggestively, putting both his hands behind his head and resting on the head board (there's a pillow there).

Gazel still kept her smirk and one eyebrow up. "Oh yeah, I'm really bummed. I was _really_" she scooted closer to Burn "looking forward to our date" she leant a bit closer this time, her smirk widening as Burn leant of the headboard and closer to her, a smirk also on his face.

"We could always re-schedule" Burn said huskily, his voice almost a whisper so that the other couldn't hear him, as he inched his arm around Gazel waist, unsure if he should actually touch her.

Gazel, as if knowing what Burn was doing, leant closer and put a hand on his shoulder, Burn effectively trapping her within his arm. She leant even more closer (**AN**/oh my that a lot of closeness) until their faces were inches apart, her eyelids lowering slightly and a small blush appearing on her face, her smirk changing into a small smile as her heartbeat increased ten folds.

"Yeah, we should. How bout later, if you're not busy?" She whispered playfully. Burn could feel Gazels breath on his own lips, which inwardly made him shudder with delight, but he managed to smile before lowering his gaze to her lips. They both moved forward, closer to each other. Their lips brushed slightly befo-

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

Gazel quickly pushed of Burn and sat back, her cheeks tainted with red, as was Burns. Burn blinked, eyes slightly wide before slowly leaning back. He was _this _close to kissing Gazel, _again_. His shocked face quickly morphed into one of rejection. He glanced towards Gazel to see her looking at him with...embarrassment? He looked the other way, suddenly feeling his anger rise slightly.

'Why would she be embarrassed? We kissed just yesterday!'

'Maybe because you got your ass kicked by a drawer'

'Shut up me' He thought with a huff. He really hated arguing with himself. Sometimes he found it amusing, but most of the time it pissed him of, just like now.

'Maybe cuz you live in a pig sty?'

'Shut! Up!'

"Maybe cuz you-' 'SHUT IT!'

Gazel watched as Burn faced the other, knowing full well that he was pissed. She mentally sighed as she looked the other way. Burn always got the wrong idea. She knew that after Burn nearly attacked some stranger that she was trying to help a couple months ago.

It's not like she didn't want to kiss him, it was the opposite of that! She wasn't shy...well, that was lie. She wasn't shy leading up to the kiss, she was shy with the _actual_ kissing part. The thought instantly made her cheeks redder.

There was also that fact that she didn't want anyone seeing them kiss. Not that she was embarrassed or afraid, but of how it would change everything. Nobody would think of them as friends or rivals, but...girlfriend and boyfriend, _lovers_. And that would be wrong...right?

They were all brothers and sisters in the orphanage, the only type of loving that they could have were sisterly and brotherly love, though she did question that when she noticed certain relationships.

She took it upon herself to become a role model (of some sort) for the others since she was the caption of one of the highest ranking teams. There was no way she would fall for someone from the Sun Garden. There was no way she would fall for Burn!

'So why'd ya kiss him?'

'Oh shush you!'

'How bout later? If you're not busy?'

Gazel groaned inwardly. She really was falling for Burn, Why did she have to screw it up?

'Pushing him of wasn't th-' 'SHUT IT!'

While Gazel and Burn had their inner battle with themselves, Gran answered the door while the others still discussed about the Aliea power. Or specifically, super powers.

Gran opened the door and blinked in surprise as his (well everyone's) dad stood there, smiling with his eyes closed. Gran smiled widely back and moved away in case he wanted to come in.

"Father, what brings you here?" Gran asked cheerfully, gaining the attention of the others and making them walk over to meet their dad. (We'll call the dad Kira).

Kira smiled at everyone. "Hello my children. I was wondering if Hito-sans still here" Everyone was confused as to why he would assume Hito-san would be here until they noticed his smart phone in his hands.

"Hey dad. I'm still here" Hito-san called over to him, leaving Rosy on the bed as she walked away towards the others.. She noticed Burn and Gazel looking away from each other but chose not to question it, yet. She stood by the group crossed her arms, Kira now walking in. "Notice anything?" She asked with a smile.

She felt that she didn't even need to ask as his face changed from happiness to happiness and shock (his eyes still closed).

"So that's where she scurried of to"

Burn and Gazel tilted their heads towards Kira's voice and their expressions instantly lit up. Gazel was first of the best and as she folded her hands in front of her and smiled. "Dad, it's nice to see you".

"What are you doing here?" Burn asked happily, now of the bed and next to Gazel, not that either minded.

Kira frowned slightly as he noticed the bandages on Burn, "Burn? What happened to you?" He asked as he pointed at the bandages. He was hoping that Rosy (he doesn't know her name is Rosy yet but I'll call her Rosy anyway) wasn't to blame. As far as he knew, she wasn't violent, other than a few growls here and then,

Burn laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "Hehe, well the thing is, I-I kinda tripped and...yeah" Burn finished lamely as he gestured towards the rest of his room, which Kira had now noticed the state that it was in. "Most of it was Nepper's fault!" Burn quickly said, hoping that he wouldn't get into that much trouble.

"Well excuse me for trying to help!" Nepper shouted as he entered the room with Heat and the rest of Prominence. By the looks of their face, Heat and Nepper had already filled them in on what had happened, though they couldn't help but stare slightly at the dragon on the bed, who was now laying on her side with her eyes closed.

Kira sighed as he looked at the rest of Prominence, saying his hello's and a smile on his face. He couldn't decide whether to believe Burn or not. He then addressed them all.

"I was hoping to tell you tomorrow at the barbeque, but it looks like I will have to tell you sooner. Burn, how did you come across her?" Kira asked curiously. Burn grinned and told Kira of how he met Rosy, and when asked how his room got messed up, Hito-san answered.

"As you know dad, he tripped".

Kira's eyes opened slightly in shock. "He tripped?" He looked at Burn.

"I tripped" Burn grinned nervously.

"And then Nepper had a cricket bat-"

"I'm sorry, what?" He turned his attention to Nepper. "Nepper, you know what I told you about you and bats".

"I know I know. I'm sorry dad. I...was actually trying to get Rosy-"

"You were trying to hurt Rosy? Why?"

"Well I thought that's what hurt Burn-"

"Obviously you thought wrong-"

"I know that Rean!"

"Obviously now you know-"

"Shush you"

"You don't tell him to shush"

"Your right. Both of you, shuttup!"

"It's his fault!" "It's her fault!"

Kira cleared his throat to end the most likely never ending argument. "Well, what's done is done. I'm glad that no-one was seriously injured" Burn grinned. "I know that everyone has a lot of questions, but it will be better if I can show tomorrow what I was originally going to show you. The barbeque will go on as normal and so will the activities, and after I will show you where 'Rosy' came from and some other things" Kira muttered the last part, already sensing that everybody was full of questions.

"What shall we do with Rosy?" Hito-san asked as she looked at Rosy who was napping on the bed.

Kira looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. "Might as well leave her here. She's not doing any harm" He glanced around the room and coughed lightly. "Well, anymore more...I mean".

"Well actually, Nepper did m-"

"Don't even!"

"Anyway" Hito-san interrupted. "We should go along our day as normal. If you'll excuse, I'll go prepare" She glanced at the clock "dinner". With a smile, she left the room.

Kira smiled and then said his farewells, also leaving.

Burn glanced at Gazel before looking at the rest of his team, plus Gran and Reize. "Well, I need to get changed, sooo yeah".

After realizing what he meant, everyone went their own ways after saying their goodbyes, some going to the game room, living room, garden, etc.

Gazel was the last to leave, looking at Burn as he turned around, purposely trying not to look at her.

Gazel huffed. Looks like she would have to start this. She walked behind Burn and started to talk.

"Burn. Look, I'm so-" She was stopped when Burn suddenly turned around and pulled her into a kiss.

Another chappy done. Nothing else to say other then review! And that this is the last chapter. I noticed that this story wasn't getting many reviews so I'm gunna end it here. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, faved and followed. As for the ending, either make one up with your imagination or I might make a one shot. Anyway, until next time!


End file.
